callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Samantha Maxis
Samantha Maxis is the secondary antagonist of the Zombies storyline. She is the daughter of Ludvig Maxis whose body is currently possessed by Edward Richtofen, who replaces her as the Demonic Announcer via Richtofen's Grand Scheme. In Call of Duty: Black Ops II, she is mentioned by quotes of both Richtofen and Maxis, and appears in the ending cutscene of Origins. Biography Samantha Maxis was, reportedly, born to Ludvig Maxis and his unknown wife. After his wife died, Maxis made sure she was always close to him. Due to his research, however, he neglected her and failed to notice Richtofen's experiments on her. As the experiments went on, Richtofen discovered more about Samantha Maxis as he learned more he grew to hate her and Dr. Maxis, perhaps due to Maxis' attachment to her or due to what she and Maxis had become. When Richtofen trapped Samantha in the room with Fluffy and activated the teleporter, she was teleported to Griffin Station. There in a panic she accidentally came in contact with the M.P.D. and took control of the zombies. In an effort to stop her and free her so that Richtofen could operate it, Groph and Schuster found and brought Maxis to her. However, Maxis told her to kill them all and was killed shortly after, sending Samantha over the edge and on a rampage to destroy all of the Group 935, which had betrayed and killed Maxis. After Richtofen trades bodies with her to control the zombies, she and the super soldier test subjects activate Maxis's backup plan and incinerate the earth, leaving Richtofen trapped in her body and able to control the zombies on the Moon and the remaining zombies on Earth. After the events of Moon, Samantha traveled back in time through unexplained methods and found herself trapped in Agartha in 1918. Upon learning of her disappearance in the present, Maxis sought help from the Earth's survivors in opening a dimensional rift to the Aether, allowing her to overthrow Richtofen, commandeer the Aether's energy and open the gateway to Agartha to reunite himself with his daughter. After the Group 935 excavation site in Northern France was overrun with zombies, Samantha was able to convince the young Tank Dempsey, Nikolai Belinski, Takeo Masaki, and Richtofen to free her and send her back to her own time. However, due to the end cutscene of Origins, it is argueable just how much of this has really happened, and what is only in the heads of Samantha, and her friend Eddie. Appearances *Verrückt (voice only, Demonic Announcer) *Shi No Numa (voice only, Demonic Announcer) *Der Riese (voice only, radios and Demonic Announcer) *Kino der Toten (voice only, Demonic Announcer) *"Five" (voice only, Demonic Announcer) *Ascension (voice only, Demonic Announcer) *Call of the Dead (voice only, Demonic Announcer) *Shangri-La (voice only, Demonic Announcer) *Moon (Demonic Announcer, playable character after doing Richtofen's Grand Scheme) *Nuketown Zombies (voice only, Demonic Announcer until Round 25) *Green Run (mentioned by Richtofen) *Buried (mentioned by Maxis and Richtofen) *Origins (opening cutscene, ending cutscene, Demonic Announcer, heard throughout the game) Quotes Gallery Samantha Maxis floating Moon BO.png|Samantha floating in the air. Samantha Maxis close up Moon BO.png|Samantha's full body. Samantha Maxis close up Moon BO.jpg|Another view of Samantha. Samantha Maxis Origins BOII.png|Samantha in Origins ending cutscene. Trivia *In Samantha's demonic room in Kino der Toten, her room features a Teddy Bear and a Monkey Bomb. It also has a crude replica of Der Riese complete with miniatures of the original characters. *She was the Demonic Announcer for all Zombies maps until after Richtofen's Grand Scheme is completed in Moon, at which point she would be replaced by Richtofen. *In a radio found in Moon, it is revealed that her mother is dead. *Like Sarah Michelle Gellar, she recycles male grunting sounds when landing or diving to prone. *According to a message in the Black Ops Data Servers, Samantha is around 6 to 10 years old at the time of her requesting a dog from her father. *Richtofen often references her in Call of Duty: Black Ops II, claiming that she cheated when she was in control of the zombies. **Likewise, Samantha seems to think Richtofen does a poor job at controlling the zombies and demands he gives them stronger legs. *According to in-game quotes, Samantha's favorite weapon is the SPAS-12. *She, like Richtofen, seems to dislike Sophia as she vows to find her when getting the L96A1. *In Origins, after collecting zombie blood there is a chance at later rounds for the player to hear Samantha talking with a disturbing voice explaining the history of what she knows. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombie Characters Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombie Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Call of Duty: World at War Nazi Zombies Characters